The New Life of the American Teenager
by BowlingIsMyLife
Summary: What would happen if Amy finally meet someone who knows exactly what she is going through? R
1. The New Guy to Fall For

**This is a big twist to Season 2. To all those Jimmy fans out there, he is not in this. I added a new character instead, he comes into play right away. This starts before Ben has sex with Adrian. The italics are flashbacks. What will happen when Amy finally meets someone who knows exactly what she is going through. R&R **

_**The New Guy to Fall For**_

My name is Erik, I'm the new guy at Grant High. I'm a senior at the age of 16. I skipped a few grades when I was young. I came to Grant High because there bowling team was ranked first in all of the country, for high school teams. My dad was my bowling coach till I got emancipated so I could move here. It was a new school, a new start, and a chance at a new life.

I was walking through the hallway when I overheard some girls, who were at their lockers, talking about something.

"Who is the new guy," said one of the girls.

"Adrian, I wouldn't think to look at him, your with Ricky."

"Amy, he is pretty cute, you should grab him before someone else does."

"Adrian, I don't even know his name."

"My name is Erik, since you asked so nicely."

Amy turned to look at me and I could see that she was blushing. Her beautiful brown hair hanging over her eyes.

"So you just decided to butt in," said Adrian.

"Sorry about that, I overheard you guys talking about me and I thought I would introduce myself."

"Its okay," said Amy still blushing.

I never used to be the person to go up to someone first. I was the one that sat back and waited for the person to come up to me. But Amy made me feel different, she was so beautiful that I had to say something to her.

"I saw you when I was at my locker Amy, you were just so wow….that I had to come and ask you if you wanted to come over to my place tonight at seven."

"Amy is not that type of girl, she doesn't just go out with anyone who walks up to her and asks."

"Adrian, I can speak for myself, yes I will be there at 7."

Before she realized what she had just said, she had my number and I was already off to class.

Amy's POV

"What did I just do?"

"Amy, you just made a date with a guy you barely know."

"I don't know why I did that."

Yet, I did know why I said yes. I just saw him and could tell he was the right person for me. I just didn't realize I said it until I already had his phone number. I just then realized I needed to pick up John from daycare at 6:45.

"Adrian how am I going to get there by 7 I have to pick up John at 6:45."

"Its okay Amy just pick up John and take him with you. Erik will understand that you made a mistake last year. If he doesn't then he isn't the guy you need in your life."

"Your right Adrian. If he doesn't understand then its his loss."

I never thought about how Ricky would feel, if I took John over to Erik's house with me. Today was his night but I didn't have time to bring him over there before I went over to Erik's.

"Ricky I got to ask you something."

"What is it Amy?"

"I know tonight is your night with John but I have a date with the new guy Erik at 7. I know you don't get out of work till 7:15 so I was wondering if you didn't mind letting me have him tonight and I will bring him by your place tomorrow."

"Amy, it is my night."

"I know it is Ricky but I really like this guy. I actually think I like him more than Ben."

"Amy, I don't mind but bring him over after you see him. I want him to spend the night, I got a surprise at home for him."

"Ricky, I'll try to bring him over by 10 but if I can't I will bring him by in the morning."

"Try your hardest to bring him over by 10."

"No promises Ricky."

_**Later that night**_

Erik's POV

Thank god, Amy should be here any minute. All I can think about is how I was going to make a great first impression. I want Amy to think I am the right guy for her. I just finished cleaning the apartment when I heard the doorbell ring.

DING DONG…………DING DONG

Door rang twice before I answered. It was Adrian standing outside my door.

"What are you doing here Adrian?"

"I came here to ask you something."

"What do you need."

"I wanted to know why you chose Amy and not me, I'm way hotter than that [filtered word]."

"Adrian I'm sorry to say but I don't date girls like you."

"What do you mean girls like me."

"I mean girls think they are better than everyone else."

"What ever Erik, go to hell."

Ten minutes after Adrian left the doorbell rang again. This time when I answered the door it was the beautiful and gorgeous Amy Jurgens.

Amy's POV 

I rang the doorbell twice while holding John in my arms. All I could think about was how Erik was going to react. I could just imagine him seeing John and shutting the door in our faces. When Erik opened the door I could see the look on his face change.

"Hey Erik."

"Hey Amy, who's this little guy."

"This is my son John, he is only a few months old."

The look on his face changed. He went from a big smile to a confused look. His tone also changed, his voice went from his normal voice to a quiet one.

"This is your son?"

"Yes, Erik this is my son."

"That's cool, that's cool. I love kids. I have to tell you something to…….but first come in."

I was wondering what he wanted to tell me. I was definitely glad that he didn't care that I had a kid. I really do think I like Erik, he is exactly the type of person for me.

I walked over to the couch thinking about what he wanted to tell me. For the next ten minutes the room was silent. Finally I decided to break the ice.

"So what did you want to tell me."

"Amy, I need to tell you that I also have a 2 month old son too, his name is Jr. I call him junior because his name is Erik too and it would get confusing. Right now he is with his mother for the weekend but I get him back on Monday. His mom gets him only on weekends because we both decided she wasn't ready to be a parent."

He was telling me his story about how his ex girlfriend got pregnant at 15. It was just like my story, pregnant at 15, wasn't ready to be a mother. Except in his case his girlfriend didn't want to take care of him. So he went to court to get majority custody for his son. He now gets him everyday except the weekends.

"So we are both single parents, how ironic is that."

I couldn't believe that the guy I think is right for me is in the same boat as me. A single parent at the age of 16. Now that I'm really getting a chance to know him, I think I love him.

Erik's POV

This is the first time I have ever told anyone that I had a son. Everyone at Tulane High knew but no one from Grant knew anything about him. I really did like it that way but now that I know I'm not the only one with a kid at Grant I don't care what people think.

"It is really ironic.

Amy started to blush again.

"I really do…………" I was interrupted when Amy kissed me.

"I know you like me Erik, I like you too."

I looked over to Jr's room, when I looked back at Amy, she leaned over again and kissed me. We were kissing for about ten minutes until John started to cry.

"Erik I am so sorry."

"Don't be, let me take him, I'll put him in Jr's crib. He is just tired."

"No I couldn't Erik, I don't want him to be a hassle."

"Amy its fine, like said Jr. is gone for the weekend."

Amy's POV

Erik put John in the crib but he wouldn't stop crying. Erik took him out of the crib and sat in the chair next to the crib. I walked over to the nursery and I heard Erik singing John a lullaby. I saw him singing and all I could think about was how great he was with John. He held John like Ricky does. Erik finally got John to sleep, he was able to put him in the crib with waking him.

"I am so sorry Erik."

"Like I said it was no problem."

We went and sat back down on the couch. I leaned towards Erik and started kissing him. We kissed for a couple of hours, we stopped for a moment when I checked my phone. It was 11 o'clock.

"Shoot Erik its 11."

"Amy you aren't allowed to drive after 11."

"But I got to get home.'

"Just stay the night, Amy, call your parents and tell them you are at a friends."

I agreed it was too late for me to be driving home. So I went to call my parents. They were furious that I was out so late. I told them that I was at Erik's and I needed to stay the night because it was past 11.

"Dad, its 11, I cant be out past then."

"Amy, you know how I feel about you spending the night at a guy's house."

"I know dad but Erik is different. He has a son just like me, he knows the consequences of sex."

"Is John with you."

"Yes I have him."

"Weren't you supposed to take him to Ricky's tonight."

"Oh crap dad I forgot."

"Amy just settle down. You can stay thee night there but get over to Ricky's in the morning. He came over looking for you. He didn't look to happy."

"Thank you dad, I love you."

"I love you too Aims." I hung up the phone. I totally forgot about Ricky. I still can't believe Dad said yes. This is going to be a great night.

**Previews for the next chapter.**

_Amy POV_

_I don't know what to do. I know I was the first person at Grant he told and I don't know if I should tell anyone else. _

"_Amy, why are you leaving so early."_

"_I got to go Erik, I need to get home."_

_I don't want to tell him about Ricky just yet. I know he hates Ricky and I don't want to ruin things by telling Erik that Ricky is John's father._

"_Before you leave, who is John's father………."_

_**What happened that night…..Why does Erik hate Ricky…..and is Amy going to tell Erik that Ricky is John's dad. If you want to find out continue reading….**_

**A Night to Remember**__


	2. A Night to Remember

**This chapter is more on Amy's POV then it is Erik's . Most of the chapters will be more equally focused between the both of them. **

_**A Night to Remember**_

Amy's POV

"I talked to my parents, they said I could stay the night.'

"That's good. I overheard you what did you forget to do."

"It's nothing Erik."

"What is it Amy? You can tell me anything."

"I just forgot that tonight John was supposed to be at his dad's house."

"Oh that stinks. I can relate to him because when my ex. forgets to bring Jr. over on Monday I get worried."

"Yea when I ran to my grandma's house with my mom, he got just like that. He thought I wasn't going to come back. I was gone for awhile so he deserved to be that upset."

"Yea I got like that when Cynthia took Jr. for a week without letting me know. I got really worried about him."

I wanted to change the subject about this because it was making me feel really guilty about doing that to Ricky. I didn't want to feel guilty, not tonight, I was with a great guy and I didn't want anything to ruin it.

"So what do you think about Grant so far?"

"It's okay, I like a lot of the people there. Most of them are really friendly especially this kid name Ben. He was really nice to me when I first walked through the doors. He came out of nowhere and introduced himself to me."

"That's Ben for you. He's my ex."

"Is he John's dad."

"No it's not Ben."

"Oh, well anyways, I did meet this one guy his name is Ricky. I didn't care for him to much."

"Why is that Erik?"

"He was just a plain jerk. I walked up to him and all I did was say high and he shoved me and told me not to talk to his girl anymore. I didn't think he meant you since Adrian said you were single, so I kinda figured it was her."

"Yea Adrian is his girlfriend."

"I told him I had no clue what he was talking about and he shoved me against the locker. Then I said I think I know who you are talking about know. That girl Adrian, the one who dresses like a slut. He told me that was the one and he hit me in the gut and told me if he saw me talking to her again he'd kick my ass."

Wow, when I heard him tell me that I was just shocked that Ricky would do that. I felt bad that Ricky hit him so I grabbed him some water from the kitchen. When I got back I sat back on the couch and he brushed the hair out of my eyes.

"So who is John's father?"

"You don't have to worry about that."

I don't want to tell him about Ricky just yet. I know he hates Ricky and I just couldn't ruin things by telling him that Ricky is John's father.

Erik's POV 

I didn't keep track of time but we had to have been making out far past 1 o'clock. I looked at the clock when John started to cry.

"I'm sorry about that he's probably just hungry."

"Its okay Amy just go feed him, its getting kind of late don't you agree."

"What time is it?"

"Amy its past 1."

"Oh wow, your right. We should get to bed."

"Do you want to stay in my bed I'll take the couch."

"It's okay Erik, you don't have to give up your bed for me."

"It's fine Amy, I don't mind at all."

"Okay that's cool, then I will."

It took awhile for John to get back to sleep. I could tell Amy was really tired, I was pretty tired too. I waited about ten more minutes. I was wondering what was taking her so long because John was being so quiet. I walked into the nursery and I saw Amy fast asleep holding John in her arms. I quietly took John and put him in the crib, then I picked up Amy and took her to the bedroom. I guess I really was that quiet because she partially woke up.

"You didn't have to do that Erik."

"Yes I did. You fell asleep on the wooden chair I couldn't leave you there."

Amy's POV

I was half asleep at the time but I knew about everything that was going on. Erik was taking so good care of John and me even when I didn't need him to. When he put on his bed I grabbed him by the neck and started kissing him all over. We kept doing this for about 10 minutes. Then I started to run my hand down to his pants. I took off his belt and started to unzip his pants when he started to unbutton my shirt. We were just about to do it when:

"Amy we can't"

"We can't what?"

"Amy we can't have sex."

"Why not Erik?"

"We just met today and I don't think we should."

"Erik, I haven't felt this way since I was with……..," I paused. I didn't want to mention Ben especially right now. I was just about to finish when Erik grabbed me spun me around and said with a small smile on his face:

"Your right Amy, lets finish what we started."

We started kissing again I rolled over on top of him and turned off the lights. John didn't interrupt us at all during this time. This is really gonna be a night to remember.

_**The Next Morning **_

Erik' POV

I woke up the next morning to the sound of John crying. It was about 5 in the morning. Amy was still sleeping. I walked into the nursery to see what John was crying about. I took him out of the crib and I started telling him the story about how I met his mother.

John it was on the first day of school:

_I was walking through the hallways on my first day. I saw the most prettiest girl in school. I didn't have the courage to say anything to her. She was like a princess from a storybook. I went to bowling practice and shot my first 300. Then when we got back to school I saw the princess again. She was more beautiful than when I first saw her. She was coming from band practice. _

_The next day I walked right past her locker and she was hanging with a girl called Adrian._

John looked at me and gave me the cutest smile and yawned deeply.

_When I walked by I heard them talk about me. So I decided to go introduce myself. _

"_My name is prince Erik."_

"_Hi, my name is Princess Amy."_

_I knew she was the right person for me. I asked her to come by my palace so we could hang. She said yes and we turn our separate ways and walked to class._

_Later that night John, I waited for your mom to show up. The palace bell rang and when I answered the door it was your mom's friend Adrian. She came up to my door and told me that I was doing the right thing by having her come over. Then your mom came over and she brought you and your mom and I lived happily ever after._

When I finished the story John was fast asleep in my arms. I knew that if I moved he would probably wake up and he would start to cry again. So I just sat there rocking in the chair until I eventually fell asleep.

Amy's POV

I woke up at 8:30 that morning. I rolled over and saw that Erik wasn't there. I got up and went to look for him. I looked in his kitchen but he wasn't there, he wasn't in the bathroom or in the living room. Then I heard a noise come from the nursery were John had been sleeping.

When I went in there I saw Erik holding John in his arms. Both John and Erik were out like a light. I just thought about how cute they looked. John never fell asleep on anyone else's chest except for Ricky's. I totally forgot that I have to take him over there. I grabbed John as quietly as possible, trying not to wake Erik.

I put John in the crib so I could get him his formula and get his diaper bag ready. When I got to the kitchen there was a bottle with a note on it. It read:

_Amy, I know that it is only about 5 when I write this. But I got a bottle ready for John so when he wakes in the morning you can just heat it up for 30 seconds and it will be ready._

Erik was just so kind. I turned on the microwave for 30 seconds and waited. When it was finished I grabbed the bottle and headed for the nursery. I picked up the diaper bag and grabbed John, then headed for the door. As I was about to leave the doorbell rang.

DING DONG……..DING DONG

Now both John and Erik had woken up. Erik walked out of the nursery and into the bedroom to get dressed for whoever was at the door. I set John on the couch and opened the door.

It was a girl about my age with a son about the same age as John. I was thinking to myself that this must be Jr. and the girl must be Cynthia.

"Hi, is Erik around?"

"Yea come on in you must be Cynthia and this must be Jr., Erik told me that you had him for the weekend."

"Yea I was supposed to have him for the weekend but something came up last night and I got to leave at 10 this morning to go to a conference for a school program I'm in."

"Oh that's cool, by the way my name is Amy and this is my son John."

"How old is he?"

"He is about 6 months old, let me get Erik for you."

"It's fine, I can wait."

"It's no problem."

I walked into the bedroom to see what Erik was up to. He had just put his pants on as I walked in.

"Erik, Cynthia is here and she has Jr."

Right after I said that Erik rushed past me to get to the door. He had a confused look on his face.

"Why are you here Cynthia?"

"I couldn't keep him for the whole weekend Erik. Something came up with the program at school and we got a conference out in Reno today. We are flying out at 10:30 so I gotta leave soon. Here is his stuff and I'll see him next weekend."

"Why do you have to do this again. It is the fourth time this month that you have brought him back on Saturday because of some conference. It seems to me that you don't want to see him at all."

"Erik I love our son but school is very important to me and so is this program and I'm sorry but I got to go." she said as she stormed out of the apartment.

I couldn't believe that a mother could do that to her child. No see him for a week and then only see him for a day and that's it, only one night a week. It seemed to me that she really didn't want to be with him.

Erik quickly took Jr. into the nursery making sure that he didn't wake up. Erik quickly got a bottle ready and then turned and walked towards me.

"So now that you've met the mother of my child what do you think of her, be honest."

"Honestly Erik, I'm sorry but I hate her. She shouldn't leave Jr. with you out of nowhere and she should spend more time with him. I don't think she really wants him in her life at all."

"I know what you mean Amy, I feel the same way as you. She never wants to spend anytime with anymore. It is like she is a totally different person then right after he was born. I know I moved away with him a month after he was born so I could start the year at Grant. She was still in his life the first month and now she doesn't want to see him for more than a night."

I could just imagine how Ricky would feel if I did the same thing to him. After Erik finished setting up the bottle he saw that I had all of mine and John's stuff together and was ready to leave.

"Amy, why are you leaving so early."

"I got to go Erik, I need to get home."

"Amy I know that John's father wants to see him its okay. I can also drive you if you want."

"Erik that is sweet of you but I don't want to be a burden."

"Amy, trust me, you are not a burden to anyone."

"Okay lets go."

It took us about ten more minutes to get Erik's Dodge Stratus ready. He already had one car seat but know that we had both kids with us we had to move John's car seat into Erik's car. After everything was done Erik locked up the hotel and we headed to Ricky's. Erik had no clue as to who's house we were going to, all he knew was that it was John's biological father's.

"So Amy, who is his father anyways."

"It is just a guy who had a one night stand with me at band camp."

"Why would any guy do that to a beauty like you."

"I don't understand it either but who knows why he did it."

The car ride seemed like it took forever. We got stopped at every single light on the way to Ricky's. John started to cry as we pulled up to Ricky's and because John started crying Jr. started crying too.

"Amy do you mind if I come up with you so I can settle Jr. down."

"No, I will only be a few minutes but if you need me call me don't come up to the apartment."

"Before you leave, who is John's father………."

I couldn't answer him so I walked towards the back door and straight up to the second floor. I rang the doorbell twice. Ricky finally answered. The look on his face changed when he saw me. He went from happy to pissed off and I knew why.

"Amy what happened to you bringing john over at 10."

"Ricky I am really sorry but John fell asleep when I was over there and we lost track of time. By the time I realized I had forgotten it was already after 11 and you know the driving curfew for me is 11. So I ended up spending the night there with John."

"Amy you what, how could you do that you barely knew him and especially with John."

"Ricky don't over react he has a son too and his son was with his mother for the night. So John was able to stay in the nursery he had."

"That still doesn't make up for you staying over there. So did you guys have sex then."

"Ricky that is none of your business and even if we did why would I tell you."

"I don't know because you'll never learn from your mistakes." When he said that I slapped him so hard that his face turned red. He grabbed me by the arm pulled me closer and started kissing me. Then I heard a noise behind me I was afraid to look.

Erik's POV (while sitting in the car during the argument)

It was taking Amy really long and Jr. still would not stop crying. He always got like this when he woke up from a long night's rest. I think that he wants a bottle but I left it at the apartment. Crap, I cant believe I did that. I tried calling Amy's cell but she left it in the car.

"It's alright son, we are going to get you a bottle."

"Its okay, just let me get you out of the car seat."

He finally let me get him out of the car seat. I took the empty bottle I had and the formula I had with me and took it up to the door. I turned the knob to the hallway and opened the door.

Then I saw two people kissing in the hallway. It was Amy and ……..when I finally realized it was Ricky I knew he had to be John's father.

Amy's POV

Ricky stopped kissing me. I was to afraid to see who it was but when I looked it was Erik.

"Wait his father is Ricky. Why couldn't you tell me this I would have come up here with you and he wont have been kissing you."

"Erik it is not what you think he kissed me out of nowhere. I had nothing to do with it."

"I believe you Amy but why didn't you tell me it was Ricky."

"Erik I didn't tell you because I thought it would ruin everything if I told you because you hate Ricky."

"I hate him for what he did to me, but I would've understood if you just told me it was Ricky."

"Erik I am really sorry."

"Amy its okay I'm not mad," he said trying to calm me down, it worked.

"Hey Ricky, do you mind if I put a bottle of formula together for my kid."

"Sure, whatever you want man its not like my house is private property or anything."

"Ricky shut up," I said as Erik walked through the doorway with Jr. in his arms.

"So how old is his bastard child."

"Ricky, don't be like that and he is 2 months old."

"Why is his son living with him"

"His mother didn't want him to be a burden on her life so she gave majority custody over to Erik."

"Okay Amy I'm ready to go."

"See ya tomorrow John," I said as I kissed him on the forehead.

See ya buddy." said Erik.

As we were heading to the car Erik said he forgot something at Ricky's. He Gave Jr. to me and I heard him go to Ricky's door and Knock. I could hear the conversation from were I was.

"What do you want?"

"I forgot something."

"What did you forget?"

"I forgot this……." he said as he hit Ricky right in the face, "That was for calling my son a bastard child."

Erik started up the car took me back to his place. From there grabbed my keys gave Erik a kiss and headed for my car.

"I'll see you in school Monday." I said with a huge smile on my face.

"How bout tomorrow," Erik said, "We can take the boys to the zoo, I think they would like that."

"Sure no problem," I said with a enthusiastic look, "I'll call you tonight and let you know when I am going to be picking up John."

"Okay, talk to you later."

**Did Erik hitting Ricky hurt a chance for them to be friends….Did the kiss between Amy and Ricky mean anything……Keep reading to find out!**


	3. Mistakes Can't be Made

**Just a reminder this story is not supposed to be like the series. But if you have any ideas that would be helpful. Thank you for the reviews but please 2 really isn't enough.**

_**Mistakes Can't Be Made**_

**2 weeks later**

Amy's POV

It has been two weeks since that night. I never told my parents about it. It was an amazing night though. I really do like Erik but I don't know why but I cant get the courage to call him and find out when he is coming back. He is the greatest, he knows what it is like to be a teenage parent. But I don't know why but I have a feeling he still likes Cynthia his ex. I just get my mind past her bring Jr. over that one morning. Out of nowhere the phone started to ring. I looked at the caller id and it was Erik. I don't want to seem anxious so I let the phone ring three times.

"Hey Erik"

"Hello Amy, I haven't heard from you since I left."

"I know, I've been really busy lately."

"I'm sorry I had to leave so suddenly. I had a tournament to go to for the weekend. If you don't mind I'm on my way over now so I will be there in 2 minutes. I'll talk to you when I'm there."

He hung up the phone. I am so happy that I heard from him. I am glad that he is back from his tournament. I anxiously awaited for the door bell to ring. The bell finally rang an I hurried to the door but waited a few seconds before answering.

"Hey Amy, was Jr. good for you this weekend?"

"Yes he was great. My parents took John, and Robbie for a walk through the park. Jr. is upstairs sleeping. My parents like Jr. he is a really great son. He never really cries unless he is hungry and we actually get a nights rest with him. John would cry through the night but he wouldn't wake up. He also got along with John really well and also with Robbie."

"That is great Amy, I'm happy to hear that you had a great time with him."

"Same here and I'm glad you trust me enough to let me watch him."

"No worries I trust you a hundred times over. Just out of curiosity, Ricky come over at all this weekend."

"Yea Ricky did come over. He didn't stay long, he took John to his place for the day. But that was it."

"That's cool, I guess, nothing happened with you guys this time."

"No, nothing happened."

I couldn't tell him of what really happened when he came over.

**Two Days Ago**

_The door bell rang twice before I answered. It was Ricky at the door. _

"_Hey Ricky."_

"_Hey Amy, how is John doing, I'm here to pick him up."_

"_Okay, Ricky he is upstairs but be quiet."_

"_Why is he not awake."_

"_He is but I'm watching Jr. while Erik is at a tournament."_

"_Why are you watching his son, he should've taken him with."_

"_Why, that would ruin his trip. He is there to bowl for state and win us a title for the first time since the program was started. And it was no problem for me, I love Jr. he is just as cute as John. I treated him like he was my son and John loves to play with him."_

"_That's good. Well I'm going up there now, I'll try not to wake up Jr."_

"_Okay Ricky, John is in his crib and Jr. is in Robbie's."_

_Ricky walked upstairs as quietly as possible. I sat down stairs for a while. Ricky was up there for a long time. I walked upstairs and when I got to the babies room I saw Ricky holding Jr. When I walked in Ricky was feeding Jr. the bottle I had set for him. _

"_Ricky I told you not to wake Jr."_

"_I didn't when I got up here he was already awake. He wanted the bottle that you set for him."_

"_I'll take him from here. Just take John and go, Erik will be pissed if he saw you holding Jr. I mean Ricky, Erik doesn't like you at all and I can't make a mistake by letting you hold or touch Jr. Mistakes really shouldn't be made and this is one that could keep Erik from leaving Jr. here more often."_

"_I understand Amy." he said as he picked up John from his crib. _

_I sat down on the chair I had in the room and continued to feed Jr. As Ricky was leaving, he turned to me, moved my hair out of my face and tried to lean in to kiss me. When I saw him attempt to kiss me, I turned the chair and accidentally hit Ricky with the backrest._

_When Ricky finally left, I put Jr. down in John's crib and let him get back to sleep. It took him less than two minutes before he was finally down. I was glad that Erik didn't come to get Jr. while Ricky was here. That is a real mistake that shouldn't be made._

If Erik found out I don't know what he would do. Erik might dump me if he found out but if I don't tell him that could also hurt us.

"So Erik, how was state."

"It was good, I shot a 1400 for the first day but only shot a 1300 for the second day. I took 3rd in state."

"That's good."

"I know Aims. I could of done better, the thing that really makes me mad is that Cynthia's new boyfriend won with a 2754 series."

"How do you know that it was Cynthia's new boyfriend."

"Because we all stayed at the same hotel and Cynthia came by the room with him to see if Jr. was with me."

"How did they get your room number?"

"They saw me when I showed up on the bus. It was so weird seeing her there because when we were together and went to state twice she never showed any interest in coming."

Erik POV

I knew Amy was getting a little mad when I told her that Cynthia came up to my room. But when she heard that she came with her boyfriend, I could tell she was getting less mad.

"Amy, I really didn't know she was going to be there."

"I know Erik, don't worry about it. So when is your next tournament?"

"It is two weeks. It is in Palm Springs this year. I would ask you to come but I don't think your parents would let you."

"Erik it is in two weeks and my grandma lives in Palm Springs so I think they would let me go up there for the weekend if I stayed with her. And the good thing is I think she might let you stay with her too."

Amy is so great but I think she just wants to come because she thinks I still have feelings for Cynthia.

"Amy I know you want to come with because you think I still have feelings for Cynthia. I don't though trust me I haven't had feelings for here since she broke up with me when she was 7 months pregnant."

"Erik, I trust you its just that I had a weird feeling you still did. It was just the way you acted when she brought Jr. over two weeks ago."

"Amy, I was just mad that she didn't want to spend any time with him, and now I know why. She's got a new guy and she is too busy spending all her time with him."

"Erik, I like you a lot, I wouldn't want to do anything that would ruin what we have."

"Me neither Amy that's I thought I'd mention that you could come with in two weeks so you didn't feel left out and bring John with. And if your parents give you a hard time tell them that the school is paying for it."

"I will Erik, I will, since you were honest with me about Cynthia showing up I've got to tell you something."

"Is it about Ricky."

"Yea, when he came over Jr. woke up when he was getting John and he picked up Jr. and started feeding him then he tried to kiss me again before he left but I stopped him. I'm sorry I didn't tell you when you first asked but I didn't know how you would react."

"It's okay that you didn't tell me and I don't care that he feed him as long as he doesn't do it and try to be a second father to him when he isn't even his kid. Jr. is my son and Ricky should let you deal with him and not take it into his own hands."

"I'm sorry Erik."

"It's okay Amy, don't stress over it."

I took her hand and lead her to the couch in the living room. We sat down and I kissed her. We kept kissing for at least ten minutes. Then we stopped when George and Ann Juergens came home."

Amy's POV

"Hey mom and dad. This is Erik, Jr's father."

"So this is the famous Erik." said my dad sarcastically.

"Hello Mr. and Ms. Juergens, I am glad to finally meet you. I am also thankful that you let my son stay with you for the weekend."

"It was fine, we love Jr. he was a darling." said mom.

"I am still so sorry, I just had no one else to turn to. His mother ended up being at the tournament and my dad won't even acknowledge my son or me."

"We understand that you've been through a lot just like our little girl has." said dad.

"It nothing like Amy has. I just got my ex pregnant, I didn't go through it. Well Amy, I'm going to grab Jr. and head out I've got to get home so I can unpack."

"Erik you don't have to go please stay for dinner," said dad, "I'd really like to get to know you better, you seem like a good guy."

"Mr. Juergens are you sure that you don't mind."

"Erik, please stay, you deserve a good meal with a family." I said knowing that he would if I wanted him to.

My dad usually doesn't like the guys that I'm with except for Ben. I know my dad tries to do the best for me after John but he needs to understand I can date who I want. I love my dad dearly but he better not ruin this for me. I grabbed my dad and took him into the other room to talk.

"Dad please don't ruin this for me."

"What do you mean Aims?"

"I really like Erik dad but please don't scare him off. I don't want this relationship to end like with Ben."

"Aims, we just watched his son for the weekend I'd just like to get to know him."

**Previews for the chapter**

"_Dad don't say that."_

"_I didn't mean to anger him I was just asking ….."_

"_Dad it would be like asking me that, don't you get it."_

"_Aims!"_

"_No dad, you got to realize I'm doing this because it is right for me."_

**What did George say…..What did he ask……What is Amy going to do? If you want to find out keep reading.**


	4. Why Did You Do That

**Thank you everyone for all of the reviews but again 3 isn't really enough. If anyone has any ideas please comment so I can look them over and see if I can add them to the story. **

_**Why Did You Do That**_

Amy POV

The night has been going great. Dad wasn't embarrassing me in front of Erik and I think he was starting too actually like him. They were laughing at jokes Erik said, they would listen to his stories. The night was just getting started but I knew that it would be great.

We just finished eating and we went on to mom's famous chocolate cake. It was so delicious that no one could ever deny eating it.

"Erik do you want some cake?"

"No Ms. Juergens, I can't have cake."

"Why not Erik, Ann's cake is just delicious, no one can deny it."

"Mr. Juergens, I just can't have cake."

"Erik, you don't know what you're missing."

"Dad, please stop asking he said no."

"Aims…."

"Dad, stop now."

"Okay Hun, I'll stop."

I could tell that Erik was getting really pissed at my dad. I could see the look on Erik's face that he was getting pissed and was about to explode. I had to do something that would get him away from my dad.

"Hey Erik, let's go check on the kids they should be waking up now."

"Alright Amy I'm right behind you."

"Aims, you know I don't like you having anyone in your room so if I see the door shut the night is over."

"Okay dad I understand."

We walked up the stairs and into the nursery. John was sleeping peacefully while Jr. was just waking up. Erik picked him up and grabbed the bottle of formula from the diaper bag. It was feeding time for John too but I didn't want to wake him up.

"Erik I'm sorry about my dad."

"Amy, its fine there is no need to apologize, it would've been okay. I just don't like people knowing my secret that's all."

"I know Erik that's why I suggested that we come up here so you can get away from my dad."

"Amy, it was a great idea. I was hoping that Jr. wasn't okay so we could spend more time together, but now that he is I should get going I have to drop him off at my grandma's tonight. She likes to see him every once and a while."

"I understand what you mean; if Mimsy didn't have Alzheimer I would take John over there more."

"So when are you going to ask your parents about coming down to regionals with me in two weeks."

"Erik, I will ask them tonight when you leave. I think it would be better if you weren't here when I asked."

"That's cool; I'm actually going to get going know so I'll call you later tonight when I get home."

"Okay Erik."

I walked Erik to the door and we kissed good night. After I saw his car leave I went up to my parents to ask them about regionals.

"Amy, why did Erik not want any cake."

"Dad he just didn't want any."

"Then why was he getting so mad that I wouldn't let it go."

"Dad, Erik is diabetic. He can't have sugar."

"He coulda just said something; he didn't have to get so mad about it."

"Dad, he didn't want anyone to know and it would be like asking me if I had it. I would get aggravated too."

"I'm sorry Aims. I didn't know."

"Its okay dad but I do have a question."

"What is it Amy?" They both said simultaneously.

"Mom, Dad, Erik has a big tournament in two weeks and I was wondering if I could go with him."

"Aims, no you can't."

"Why not?"

"You're only 16 and I don't want my daughter staying in a hotel room with a teenage boy. And I don't care if he has a son either."

"You let me stay at his apartment 2 weeks ago. Why is a hotel room so different?"

"Amy I let you stay there for John and your sake. I am not going to let you go with him even with John. And I wasn't thinking when I let you stay there that night."

"Dad, I'm going to be 17 in a week and by law I can live on my own if I get emancipated. So why can't I go stay with him for one weekend."

"Amy I said no."

"Whatever dad, but when my birthday comes around I'm gone, trust me on that."

"Amy no you're not."

"Yes I am dad, and you can't stop me."

"Amy…"

I didn't let him finish as I went upstairs grabbed John and walked out the door. I really had no clue where I was gonna go but I just had to get out. Erik wasn't going to be home till later so I just got in the SUV and drove. It turned 9 when my phone went off. I looked at the caller Id and it was Erik. I answered the phone with tears running down my face.

"H-E-L-L-O"

"Amy what's wrong?"

"I had a fight with my parents and I left."

"They didn't want you to come."

"No they didn't so I told them I was going to leave and live somewhere else, but I just realized I have nowhere to stay."

"Amy, calm down its okay, you can always stay with me. I've got the room, John can stay in the nursery with Jr. and I'll sleep on the couch while you sleep in the bedroom."

"Erik you don't have to sleep on the couch we can sleep together in the same bed, I mean we are boyfriend and girlfriend."

"That's true Amy but wouldn't you be more comfortable with the small bed to yourself."

"It would be more comfortable, but I like you, I like you a lot and if I'm going to live with you, we should be like a family for both my and your son's sake."

"Amy that sounds great, so when are you going to pack and move."

"My birthday is one Monday, so I'll get my stuff together on Sunday and I will move in Monday."

"That's perfect Amy. I will set up the apartment for your arrival and I will remodel so there is enough room for everyone."

"So are you back from your grandma's yet?"

"Yea, I just got back; I just put Jr. down before I called you, why you ask."

"Because I am out driving waiting for you to come home so I can come see you."

"Ya, you're welcome anytime Amy, the door is open."

**Monday Night afterschool**

I had just finished packing. I got everything in the SUV and Erik was waiting with the kids in the back of his car.

"Why are you doing this Amy?"

"Mom, I just have to."

"Amy, you can't leave us like this."

"Dad, you got to understand I'm not leaving you alone you got Robbie and Ashley."

"No you got to understand you are our daughter you can't leave."

"No dad, you got to realize I'm doing this because it is right for me. You need to let me go dad, I need this."

"Amy, we will miss you, come back on weekends."

"I might, depends on what we are doing."

I walked out on that note, having no regrets to leaving. I just got in the car and drove to my new home with Erik. We got to the apartment and unpacked everything. The first thing we had to unpack was John's crib. Erik took the crib from me and I grabbed John and Jr. then walked inside. Once the crib was in the nursery I put John and Jr. down for their nap.

"Amy I'm glad that you moved on. This will be fun; we will be like a family."

So with that we went back to the SUV to unpack everything. We put all of my clothes in the bedroom. We took my make up and put it in the family bathroom. Then we grabbed John's toys and put them with him in the nursery. Everything was going well, when everything was put away, we were both tired so we ran off to bed. My first night at my new home with the guy I love, what a life.

**The Next Morning**

"Good morning Erik."

"Good morning, Amy, how did you sleep?"

"I slept well. Erik, I have something to say."

"What is it Amy?"

"Erik, I'm glad I'm living here."

"Me too."

"Erik, I love you."

"I've been waiting to tell you this, I love you too."

**3 Weeks Later at Adrian's House**

Adrian's POV

I had a great night last night it was amazing. I can't believe Ben was that good in bed? I know that I still love Ricky but I like Ben too. When Ben found out that Amy was dating Erik he just flipped he couldn't believe that she would date a guy like him. So he came to me and Ricky dumped me when he found out I slept with Ben. Life might not be great without Ricky but sex is better with Ben.

"Good Morning, Ben"

"Good morning Adrian."

"So today is our 6 week anniversary."

"I know Adrian I got a surprise for you at my house. When you come over tonight I will give it to you."

"You know I hate surprises just tell me what you got me."

"Adrian, it is a surprise, I'm sorry you just have to wait till tonight."

"Whatever Ben but if it is something kinky you know I won't wear it."

"I know Adrian, I know."

"And I really haven't been feeling well so I'll see you in school when I feel better."

"Okay Adrian, see you at school."

**If you want to find out what is wrong with Adrian and if Amy and Erik will work out now that they moved in together…..Keep reading and Reviewing. Also give me some ideas about what you want to see it will really be helpful.**


	5. Wait What, Not Again

**  
Thank you for all of the reviews. I still need some ideas. I need a few not that I have writer's block but just to help me find out what everyone wants to see.**

_**Wait What, Not Again!**_

**In school**

Adrian's POV

"Adrian are you feeling better."

"Yes Ben I am feeling a lot better."

"That's good, but you still look really ill, your face is all pale."

"Ben I have to tell you something."

"What is it Adrian."

"I don't want to make a scene so come with me."

We walked into the band room and no one was around. I was sure that this would be the perfect time to tell him.

"Ben I had to run to the store earlier. I picked something up and brought it here. I think I am pregnant Ben."

"Wait what?"

"Ben I took a pregnancy test and it came back positive, I am pregnant and it is yours."

**2 weeks ago **

_Amy's POV_

"_Amy it is time to go, is everyone set."_

"_Erik everyone is set to go, I've got all the diaper bags and the cribs are in the SUV."_

"_Alright then, you go start up the car and I will grab the formulas."_

_I went to the car to get it started; Erik's bowling balls were in the back along with everything the kids needed. It took Erik about 5 minutes before he made it to the car and we were on our way. It was over a 2 hour car ride. It was silent until Erik started talking. _

"_Amy, tomorrow is going to be a big day for the both of us. There are scouts from all of the country coming to see me bowl in this tournament."_

"_That's great honey."_

"_I know and if the scouts like me I can get a scholarship for any college of my choice."_

"_That's great Erik. We are all wishing you the best of luck."_

"_The only problem is the fact that Cynthia's boyfriend, James, is number 1 in the state and he is going to be there."_

"_Erik don't worry about him, he is no match for you, you also got us cheer you on too."_

"_Thanks Amy."_

_The trip to Palm Springs was long but we finally got there in time for Erik to practice. He bowled 3 games on the shot they are putting out for the tournament. While he was practicing I took the kids up to the hotel room and set everything up. Then I heard a knock at the door. I figured it was Erik and that he finished early. I answered the door not realizing who it was._

"_Hello, Amy, do you remember me?"_

"_Yes I do your Cynthia."_

"_Yes I am, is Jr. here?"_

"_Yes he is, he is a sleep right now so please don't wake him."_

"_I won't I just wanted to see my little guy that is all."_

"_Well you saw him no please go you can't ruin this weekend for me or for Erik, please go."_

"_Okay, I will but please tell Erik that he can have full custody if he wants. There is no need for me to be in his life anymore. I need to live a normal life and Jr. is the only thing keeping me from living that life."_

"_No I won't tell him that, you can't do that he is your son. You can't just give up your son after being in his life for two months. It is not fair to him that he won't know who his mother is." _

"_Amy, who don't understand, the life I want to leave can't have Jr. in it because I'm pregnant again with my new boyfriend's child. And Jr. is too much for me to handle with another one on the way. Tell Erik I am sorry."_

"_Whatever I will, but trust me Erik won't just give up on keeping you in his son's life."_

_With that I shut the door on her face. I couldn't tell him this until after the tournament. _

_The weekend passed and Erik finally finished the tournament. He took 2__nd__ behind James again who took first. But this time Erik was only 10 pins away from first place he shot a 2900 while James shot a 2910. It was a close score all weekend. When Erik got his award several scouts came up to Erik to talk to him. They all told him that they could get him a pretty good deal on colleges but he needs to go visit before they make their decisions. _

**3 months later (after present time)**

Amy's POV

We have been living together for about three months now and everything has been going great. We haven't had any issues at all. We have also been sleeping together since I moved in and it has been great. The school year is finally over and I've finally been able to work to help pay the bills.

I had to leave for work and when I got to work I started feeling really nauseous. I really couldn't go home sick since I had both John and Jr. with me. We also needed the money so I had to stay.

Two days had passed and I was still nauseous. So I decided to go to the store to pick up a pregnancy test. Erik was off on a college visit at Linden U. He wasn't going to be back from his visits till next week. So when I got to the store I picked up 3 tests. I went home and ran to the bathroom to find out if I was pregnant.

I just couldn't be pregnant. I was still in high school and my boyfriend was 17 now and in college. I just couldn't be pregnant not again. One is enough at my age. The tests needed 2 minutes before they were ready.

Two minutes passed and they were finally ready. I walked into the nursery to check on John and Jr. I saw that they were fine and went into the bathroom to check the tests. All I could think about was if they were positive how would I tell Erik. I finally got to the bathroom and looked at the tests. I couldn't believe what they said.

_Positive, Positive, Positive_

"I am pregnant, no not again, I can't be."

I called the doctor's office to make an appointment.

"Hello, thank you for calling Ulysses Medical Facility, my name is Sandra how may I help you."

"Hi, I need to make an appointment, I think I might be pregnant, I took a home pregnancy test and it said positive."

"Okay don't worry about it, how old are you?"

"I am 17 and a junior. I also already have a son who is over a year old."

"Okay there is an opening in 30 minutes can you make it here by then."

"Yes I can get there."

"Okay, can I get your name then?"

"My name is Amy Juergens."

"Okay Amy, your doctor will be George Hagedom."

"Okay I will be there."

I hung up the phone, got everyone set up in the car seats and went back inside to get the diaper bags. Just as I grabbed the bags:

DING DONG………DING DONG

I walked over to the door to see you it was. It was Adrian, and she looked like she gained some weight.

"Amy, I know you are probably busy but I need your advice."

"What is it Adrian I got my own problems right now."

"Amy, I'm pregnant with Ben's child."

"How did this happen?"

"Ben came to me when he found out you were dating Erik. He didn't like this so he came to me and we started to talk and it led to sex. When Ricky found out he dumped me and ran off. We don't know were he went but he will not be coming back. Then Ben and I started dating and have been dating for a long time now. I am also roughly 5 months pregnant. I want to know what you think I should do."

"Adrian it is you choice, I would talk to Ben about adoption if that is what you guys really want or just keep it. Really that is the only thing I can help with. I got to get to the doctors; I need to see a Doctor Hagedom."

"Doctor Hagedom, he is a……"

"Yes Adrian, I am pregnant, I am going to see him to see how far along I am, so I really got to go."

Adrian left with a pissed off look. She wasn't really thrilled with the advice I gave her. But I do think that she is in way over her head.

I got to the doctor's office and walked into the room. I put the kids in the crib that they had in the room. So I laid down on the table pulled up my shirt and the doctor put a cold cream on my stomach. I could hear the machine running. Then he moved the radar down some more and then I could finally hear the heartbeat.

"Amy, I am sorry to tell you but congratulations you are 3 months pregnant. I don't know why you didn't feel the symptoms earlier but you are pregnant."

"Thank you doctor."

On that note I left with John in one arm and Jr. in the other. When I got back to the apartment Erik was sitting on the couch. He got done early with his visits. How am I going to tell him that I'm pregnant?

""Amy, were have you been? I got home at 4 and you weren't here."

"I was at the doctor's."

"Is everything okay, are John and Jr. okay?"

"Yes they are fine, it is me."

"What's wrong Amy, you can tell me."

"It's nothing Erik, so how was your visit?"

"It was okay but all of the colleges told me that they want me but they want me to wait till I am 18 before I go. They all said that community college would be good for me. So I have to wait a year before they will give me a scholarship."

"That's not good."

"No it's not but I am not going to go. I am going to wait until next year and reapply."

"That's okay; they will still give you scholarships even if you don't go to a community college."

"So back to you, why did you go to the doctors?"

"Since you will be home for the school year, I guess I can tell you."

"Amy just please tell me already."

"Erik, I am…….."

"No you can't be Amy."

"I am Erik, I'm pregnant and you don't have to ask it is yours."

"Amy that it will be okay."

"Erik, no it won't, I can't be pregnant. Not again."

"Amy it is okay. We have enough money to put you in school for the year or you can stay home and do online classes. We also have enough room for another child at least for now. I will just have to take up a second job to help plan for a bigger place."

"Erik you don't have to do that it is okay."

"Amy I do, and you don't have to go back to school get your GED online. So that way you don't have to worry about your peers and especially Ricky."

"Erik I don't know about online classes we still have another month before I can chose to go back. By the way I won't have to worry about Ricky he left when he found out Adrian was sleeping with Ben. Here is the best part."

"What?"

"Adrian is pregnant with Ben's kid."

"Wow that is just wacked out."

"I know right."

I just wanted to change the subject. Get it off of me and on to something else. I couldn't believe he took the news so well. Everything was going so well and now everything might change because now instead of two its three.

**Amy is now pregnant again…..Ricky is gone…..What will happen with Ben and Adrian……And will life be better or worse for Erik and Amy now with another child on the way…..If you want to know keep on reading!**


	6. Have You Heard

**Thank you for everyone who has been commenting on the story. I'm not sure how many chapters I am going to have but it will probably end when one of the babies are born so. Is anyone else excited for the new episode 2maro? Thank you again, please read and review.**

_**Have You Heard**_

Amy's POV

Summer was finally over and I was starting to show. I walked to my locker when Madison walked up to me.

"Hey Amy how's it going, I haven't seen you all summer."

"It's been going good; Erik didn't get any scholarship offers, so we are staying here for another year."

"That's not good."

"I know he is really upset about it."

"So Amy did you hear that Adrian is pregnant with Ben's baby."

"Yea I heard she came to the apartment looking for advice."

"What a slut, she gets caught having sex with Ben and Ricky leaves, and now this."

"I know she is a slut but it wasn't her fault she got pregnant it is Ben's"

"Why is it Ben's?"

"Because he is the one that probably didn't wear a condom."

"Yea but if she wasn't such a slut she wouldn't have gone after Ben."

"Why is she a slut, just because she got pregnant doesn't make her a slut."

"Amy hey, you just called her a slut like a second ago too. And yea she is just for that reason. And what is up with the sudden mood swing."

"So when I was pregnant with John you thought I was a slut too."

"Amy, no I would never think that about you."

"Sure you'd say that to my face but you probably were saying that to people behind my back."

"Amy I would never."

"Whatever Madison, and by the way I guess you can consider me a slut too because I'm pregnant. This time with the man I love."

I stormed out of the school. I was so mad at Madison and I didn't know why. All I knew was that talking about Adrian being pregnant and how she was a slut because of that made me furious. At least now I can go home to my wonderful boyfriend.

I reached the apartment and there he was sitting on the couch talking to someone on the phone. So I walked into the nursery to check on the kids. Both John and Jr. were lying in there cribs very peacefully. I walked back into the living room when Erik hung up the phone.

"Erik, who was that."

"Amy, it was Linden U. down in Georgia."

"What did they want babe."

"Amy they decided to give me a full ride to go bowl for them. They want me to start next semester."

"Wait what, they did, that's great."

"Here's the best part, everyone can come you and the kids. I told them about the situation and they said they can give us the family suite."

"But Erik isn't the family dorms only for married couples."

After I said that Erik dropped down on one knee grabbed a box out of his pocket and started to talk.

"Amy I wanted to wait till later tonight when we went out for dinner but this gives me the perfect opportunity. Amy, I love you, I truly do, and will you marry me?"

"Erik, you know we are too young."

"Yea I know but in Atlanta we can get married if you are pregnant."

"Is this the only reason why you want to marry me is because I am pregnant."

"Amy, no I love you that is why I am asking. I have a kid to and I didn't even think about marrying Cynthia when she was pregnant. I love you and that is the only reason."

"Erik, I love you too and yes I will marry you."

Erik opened up the box and there it was. A beautiful ring with a diamond in the middle. It had to be worth a lot of money.

"Erik you didn't have to get anything that big."

"I know but I have been saving up for this since we started living together. I really love you and you deserve it for being the perfect girlfriend."

**Back at School**

Adrian's POV

"Why did Amy run out like that?"

"I don't know she was just really pissed at what I said. Did you hear that she is pregnant too?"

"Yea I know she told me. But you can't tell Ben I'm not even going to and I'm his girlfriend."

"Why can't I tell him?"

"Because I said so or else."

"Adrian what are you going to do in your position."

"I wouldn't worry about that, just don't because I'm sure if Ben finds out he is going to leave just like Ricky did. I can't let that happen to me again."

"He still loves Amy doesn't he?"

"I don't know and I don't want to find out."

"They were perfect together and he went and ruined it with that girl from Italy."

"I know and if Erik didn't show up I would still be with Ricky and not pregnant. Just don't ruin what she has with Erik okay; he is a really good guy."

I started to walk away when Lauren walked up to Madison. I had to stay close to see what they were going to talk about.

"Hey Lauren."

"Hey so you tell Amy about Adrian."

"Yea I did and she already knew."

"How and where is she?"

"I called Adrian a slut for being pregnant and she ran off."

"That's weird she never used to care before."

"I know but I think the real reason why she cares is because she is pregnant again.'

"How do you know this?"

"Lauren she told me right before she walked out."

"Wow not again, when will she ever learn to wear a condom. She is getting just like Adrian."

I heard that and I walked over to them to speak up on Amy's behalf.

"Why are you guys acting like this? You're supposed to be her friends and you are talking trash about her. How dare you, and she is nothing like me. She will never be like me, she loves Erik and it is his and no one else's. I used to love Ricky but I am pregnant with Ben's kid. That is the difference between me and her. Get it, what [filtered word] you girls can be."

I turned around and saw Ben staring at me with his jaw wide open. I couldn't believe I didn't see him before I said that. He looked really pissed and I wonder what part he was pissed about.

"Ben"

"Adrian, you knew she was pregnant and you didn't tell me."

"Ben it is none of your business if she was or not. I'm your girlfriend and the mother of your soon to be children."

"Adrian, I know that but why couldn't you tell me you know she is still at least a friend to me."

"Ben you got to understand, I thought that you would leave me just like Ricky did. I thought you would try to get back with her."

"Adrian I would never. You are the mother of my child."

"Ben, its children."

"You mean future children not just his one right."

"No Ben, its twins."

"What when did you find out."

"I found out the last ultrasound when you had work."

"Wow, twins, this is going to be great I'm going to be a dad to twins."

I could tell that he wasn't serious and that he was worried about it. I wouldn't be able to go to school with twins in the bun I had to get out.

"Ben I'm going home, I will see you at home tonight. And tell you dad thanks for letting me stay with you guys since my parents kicked me out."

"No problem."

"See ya later Ben."

**Back at Erik's apartment**

Amy POV

I was lying down on the bed trying to get some sleep. I couldn't get a full night rest since John was born and now with another one it will be even harder. With Erik taking both John and Jr. to my parent's and his grandma's for the weekend we are finally able to get some rest. I finally fell asleep when the doorbell rang.

DING DONG………..DING DONG

I answered the door not expecting who it was. It was Ricky; he had his bags with him. I could see that he was in some trouble.

"Ricky, your back."

I gave him a huge hug grateful that he was finally home for his son.

"Yes Amy thank you, I got a question."

"Anything Ricky."

"Amy, I need a place to stay for a few weeks and your parents told me you had your own place so I thought I would ask."

"Ricky, I don't know, I mean I'm not exactly on my own."

"What do you mean?"

I took out my ring out of my purse. I put it on my finger. I turned around and showed Ricky the gorgeous ring.

"Ricky, I'm engaged to Erik and this is his apartment. And if you didn't realize I'm pregnant again."

"Congratulations"

"Thank you Ricky. I'm really sorry but I'm glad your back. John really misses you."

"I bet he did. So how far along are you?"

"I am almost 5 months now."

"That's great. So I think I will go see if Adrian will take me back."

"Ricky, I wouldn't go talk to Ben's dad first about getting your place back."

"Why Amy?"

"I can't tell you just go get your place back first before you go and see her."

"Okay Amy I promise I will. And thanks again.'

I gave him a big hug and then the baby didn't like me hugging him so the baby kicked Ricky right in the gut.

"I'm really sorry about that Ricky."

"It's no problem not the first time your stomach did that to me."

With that said he turned and walked out of the apartment. As he was walking down the hallway Erik was coming up the stairs.

"Your back Ricky. That's fantastic now you can help with John like you used to before you left."

"Erik don't be like that." I said knowing that Ricky would get pissed at him.

"It's okay Amy, yea I'm back and where is my son by the way."

"He is at Amy's parent's house."

"Thank you, when I get my place back I am going to go get him."

Now that it was over Ricky left and the encounter was finally over.

"Amy, we need to talk about something."

"What is it Erik."

"I didn't tell your parents that we were getting married and that you were pregnant again."

"Why not Erik?"

"I thought that you should do it because I mean they are your parents. Plus you're the one that's pregnant."

"Okay I will talk to them about it tomorrow."

**Will Amy finally tell her parents after it already being about 5 months……Will Ricky go see Adrian……Will he get his place back……Keep reading to find out.**

**Thank You for reading. I notice that I have been getting many hits but not a lot of reviews. Please I would like to hear from all of you. Bad or good reviews are fine it just lets me know what you want to see in the story. And again as I said at the beginning of this chapter. There will be a sequel to this once either Adrian or Amy give birth. I'm not sure if it will be after both or just Adrian. And thanks again.**


	7. Hidden Chapter

**This is a hidden chapter in the story. It is held in the past. It takes place when Adrian and Ricky were together. It all leads up to the when Ricky leaves. This chapter is supposed to clear up things for a future chapter. **

**Can't Get Caught**

Adrian POV

Everything was going great since Erik finally came into Amy's life. Ricky was getting John on weekends and wasn't dealing with Amy at her house anymore. It had only been a few days but I couldn't feel closer to him.

I was getting back from Ricky's apartment we had finally decided to make love for the first time in months. Sex was just so passionate with Ricky. I was just glad that Ricky was mine and Amy was finally with someone so she wouldn't be tempted by Ricky.

I finally got home. I had to sneak in so Ruben didn't notice I was gone. I got up to my room when my phone rang. I looked at the caller id, it was Ben.

"Hey Ben, how's it going."

"It's okay; I was wondering can I come over. I need to talk to someone."

"Sure Ben it is late but sure when you get here call first."

"Okay I will."

I hung up the phone and looked around the room. What could Ben want to talk about? I wonder if he found out about Amy and Erik. He always did get jealous when she was seeing someone that wasn't him. I finally think he will get over her. The phone rang again.

"Hey Adrian its Ben I'm here."

With that he hung up. I walked down stairs and opened the door.

"Thank you, I'm sorry for coming so late."

"It's okay Ben. Let's talk upstairs so Ruben doesn't hear you."

I took Ben's hand and took him upstairs to my room. He had never been in my house before. He sat down on my bed and I sat next to him.

"So Ben what did you want to talk about."

"Adrian I don't like Amy dating that Erik guy."

"Why don't you like him Ben?"

"Because he isn't me."

"So you still love her even after Maria."

"Yes Adrian I do love her, I love her very much."

"I knew that you still did. I could see it the way you look at her."

"I know and I'm afraid that without me in her life it will make it easier for Ricky to force his way in."

"He wouldn't do that he is with me."

"I don't know about that Adrian, you know him as a cheater and I just wouldn't be too sure okay."

Hearing him say that made me think about all the times we have both cheated on each other. I then remembered that he cheated on me not too long ago because I wouldn't have sex with him. I think if I pleasure Ben this one time it will make up for it.

"Ben I know you feel so depressed about this. I think I know of a way to cheer you up."

"How Adrian?"

"You know Ben." I looked into his brown eyes and leaned in and started kissing him.

He didn't reject me away so I figured that he wanted this too. I started kissing his neck, I could tell that he loved it because he started to unbutton my blouse. I took off his shirt and he got tired of my blouse so he ripped it off. I took off his pants and he took off mine. Then before I knew it he had my and his underwear off. We continue to make out a little more until I turned him over. I was now on top of him. He loved it, it was his first time but it seemed like he had done it more than once. When it was all over, I got out of bed and put on my robe.

He was lying on my bed still wondering what had just happened. He was just so excited. I heard Ruben coming up the stairs so I picked up his clothes tossed them on the bed and he put on his shirt and pants while getting into the closet.

"Adrian is everything okay."

"Everything is fine Dad."

"I heard a lot of groaning are you sure."

"Yes Dad, it was me. I told you about Grace's 'Say Me Campaign'."

"Yes Adrian I get the hint I'll leave."

With that I let Ben get out of the closet. I told him he had to go.

"Adrian thank you."

"Don't mention it. Really don't mention it, you can't tell anyone."

"I understand, so can I see you again."

"Yes Ben I will see you tomorrow after I get back from Ricky's, I will come by your place and we can do this again."

"Okay Adrian, night."

I walked over to the night stand to turn off my lights when I saw the unused condom on my dresser. I couldn't believe I was so stupid. I forgot to bring it to Ricky's when we had sex and now I forgot to use it again with Ben. It was only one time I don't think anything will happen.

**2 weeks later**

As the weeks past Ben and I continue to have sex after I did with Ricky. I really hated it but Ben was just so great of a guy I couldn't get enough. I loved Ricky but I loved sex with Ben more. Me and Ben were at my place this time when Ricky had just happened to come over. We were in the middle of having sex when Ricky walked in on us.

"What are you doing?"

"Ricky."

"R-I-C-K-Y?" asked Ben.

"Yea Ben get off of her now."

Ben was so scared of what was going to happen he got off faster than anyone would normally move.

"Ricky what are you doing here."

"Adrian the better question is why are you having sex with Ben?"

"Ricky….."

"No Adrian, we are through. It is over, I'm out of here."

"Ricky wait."

The door had slammed behind him. He was really pissed but now that he was gone Ben look at me with a scared look on his face.

The next day I went over to his apartment to talk to him. I got up to his door and knocked on it five times. I got no answer so I grabbed the key that he gave me and opened up the door. Ricky was gone all his stuff was gone. I went to Ben's house to ask Leo were he went and he didn't know. Why did I do that? I made him leave because I got caught with Ben. Everything was over between us and knowing him he wasn't coming back.

**I hope you like it. I added this chapter to fill in any blanks about what happened with Ben, Adrian, and Ricky. It also is a filler that leads into what will be in future chapters. Again the real story will end when either just Adrian or both her and Amy have their babies I haven't decided yet.**

**Please Read and Review**


	8. When Life Brings Lemons……

**Thank you for the reviews. I am really trying to get 30 reviews before I continue on after the next few chapters. When this story ends I am going to be starting a sequel and if I can't get 30 reviews I might not continue with it. To me it seems that if people don't leave reviews good or bad it means they don't like it. It also means in my opinion that they want me to stop writing period. So if you really like this story and want to see more please review all I need is 30 and the story goes into a sequel thank you.**

_**When Life Brings Lemons………**_

Amy POV

**1 month later**

I still haven't told my parents about me and Erik. I keep trying to go over there to tell them but I'm afraid. I'm afraid that they will not want to be part of their grandchildren's life and abandon us. Life is a pain when it isn't going the way you want it.

"Amy are you okay?"

"What….Oh yea Erik I'm fine."

"I was just thinking about how I was going to tell my parents about us."

"As long as it is before we move down to Linden U."

"I know Erik. I wouldn't want to leave without them knowing why."

"Yea I know."

"Erik why is it so hard to tell them."

"I don't know why Amy I am just as scared as you Amy."

"The only thing is that if we leave Ricky won't be in his son's life."

"I know but he left not too long ago and we will only be there for about 4 months so it's not like it is forever."

"I know but we would have to keep the apartment. With you not going to be able to work and three kids we might not be able to pay for the apartment."

"I wouldn't worry about that because I know how to settle the money issue."

"How Erik?"

"I recently learned something that will be a surprise to everyone."

"What is it?"

"Invite Ben, Adrian, and Leo over for a party on Sunday."

"Why Erik?"

"Please it is important to me."

"Okay Erik I will but Sunday is in 2 days."

"I know I had this planned for a week but never got a chance to telling you guys about it."

With that said I walked out of the room and into the kitchen were the phone was. I just couldn't stop thinking about what he had figured out that will solve our problems. We were moving in a little over 3 months, he must have found out something really big that would make him this happy.

I called Ben at his place and got no answer. Ben never didn't pick up his phone something had to be wrong. I tried calling Adrian's cell and got no answer. Now I know something is wrong because Ben always told her to pick up when I called.

So I decided to go over to the house. I took John and Jr. with me because John loved seeing Ben and Adrian. When I got there I saw Ricky's car in the driveway. I totally forgot that Adrian was staying with Ben when I told Ricky to go to Ben's to get his job and place back. I walked up to the door and I could hear yelling. I knocked on the door and heard someone rush to answer it. It was Adrian shoving Ricky out the door. I didn't get one word in to Ricky before he was gone. All he said was "He J.J".

"Hey Adrian what was that about."

"Hey Amy, it was nothing."

"It didn't sound like nothing."

"Amy, come inside and we will talk."

Adrian brought me inside and we sat down on the couch. Adrian grabbed a class of water that was on the table and took a drink. It was silent for about 5 minutes before I broke the ice.

"So what did you want to talk about in here?"

"Amy, I'm pregnant with twins okay."

"Oh wow."

"Yea and the worst part is that I don't know who their father is."

"Wait aren't they Ben's?"

"I don't know."

"Why?"

""Because when Ben and I had sex for the first time I had just come from having sex with Ricky. And I forgot the condom on my dresser. So both of them didn't wear one."

"Wow, you do realize that they could the father could be both of them."

"Yea I know and I'm afraid that if I tell Ricky one is his or both he will leave John."

"I wouldn't be worried about that."

"Why Amy?"

"Because Erik got a scholarship to Linden U. It is in Atlanta Georgia; we are moving in a little over three months."

"What that is great. I'm so happy for you guys."

"I am too but Ricky."

"Amy, he wasn't there for you and he left you alone with John for roughly four months. He really shouldn't have a say in the matter."

"I know but John loves him and he is a good father."

"Amy don't worry about that, live your life with Erik he is your heart and soul, so no matter what gets in your way he will be yours."

"Thanks Adrian. Oh by the way, we are having a party on Sunday and Erik wants you guys to be there including Leo."

"Why Leo?"

"I actually don't know he wants to talk to him about something I think."

**Later that night**

Erik POV

I had to go see Mr. Boykewich and talk to him for the first time ever. I needed to tell him sooner or later. When I got to his house I walked up to his door and rang the bell. I knew Ben wasn't home because Amy told me he was going to be out with Adrian. It took a few seconds before he finally opened the door.

"Mr. Boykewich, my name is Erik Speiz."

"Yea I know you Ben told me about you."

"He did, wow."

"Yea you're the guy that is dating Amy."

"Yes I am and did he tell about Sunday."

"Yes he did but I can't come."

"That's why I'm here."

"You really want to talk to me don't you?"

"Yes I really want to I need to discuss something important with you."

"Okay please come in."

I walked inside the huge mansion and looked around in aw. I walked over to the couch and sat down. Mr. Boykewich was sitting on his chair.

"Mr. Boykewich I'm really sorry about coming over this late."

"No it's okay Erik, so what did you want to talk about."

"I wanted to ask you if you knew someone. Her name is Loretta Boykewich."

"Yea I know her she is my sister. She lives in Italy, why do you ask Erik."

"She is my mother and she was really sick when I was born. She recently died and told me to find you and tell you. She said she close to you but distant from your parents and they didn't care when she pasted. The reason was because she ran away from them and moved out here. Then she met my dad and became pregnant. She left my father after he said he wouldn't marry her. When I was born she was really sick and sent me to my father for me to live with him. Before she died she sent me a letter saying that she wanted you to know and that she wanted you to know I was your nephew. So I emancipated myself and came here to find you when I met Amy. I just had to tell you."

"Wow Loretta pasted and you're her son. The last time we talked she told me she was sick but that it wasn't serious. She never told me she had a son though."

"She didn't want anyone to know because I wasn't living with her."

"Well what can I do but welcome you to the family."

"Well I was going to tell you, Ben, and Adrian at my place on Sunday. Since you are not going to be there I will tell them about my mom. I mean I will be able to I hope."

"Ben won't believe you right away because he has never met his aunt before and I never talked about it with him."

"Then please come over so I don't have to tell them alone."

"I will try to be there but if I don't get out of my meeting I probably won't make it."

"Thank you Mr. Boykewich."

"Call me Uncle Leo."

"I will see you Sunday, hopefully."

**Sunday night at Erik's apartment**

Amy's POV

Sunday was finally here and Erik was a stressed out mess. He didn't want to tell me what was stressing him out so much but it didn't bother me. It didn't because he said that I would find out on Sunday. Well Sunday night is here, Ben and Adrian are almost here and soon I will find out. A knock at the door took me from my thoughts.

Erik quickly ran to the door and answered. It was Ben and Adrian; they walked into the living room and sat on the couch.

"Were is everyone isn't this a party?" asked Ben

"Ben, Erik needs to talk to you about something. I told Adrian to tell you it was a party so you wouldn't say no."

"So Erik, what do you want to tell us?"

"Amy, Adrian, Ben."

"Yes!" they all said simultaneously.

"My mother's name is……….."

I was finally going to hear what has been worrying Erik all day when the door bell rang. I rushed to the door to answer and it was Mr. Boykewich.

"What are you doing here Dad?"

"It is true Ben."

"What is true?"

"You haven't told the Erik."

"Nope not yet." Erik stated.

"Then I will let you speak."

"Thanks Uncle Leo."

"Uncle Leo?" Amy, Ben, and Adrian asked at the same time.

"Yes, my mother's name is Loretta Boykewich."

"But baby your last name is Speiz."

"Yes Amy, but that is my dad's last name not my mom's."

"And Ben it is true, I have his birth certificate in my bag. He is your cousin and my nephew." Leo said.

"Oh also I thought you guys should know Amy and I are getting married."

"Wow congratulations." Adrian and Leo said.

I pulled out the ring to show them. They were gazing over it like it was the prettiest thing ever. Through all the excitement I could see that he was really upset.

"So with my dad and friends here I want to ask you something Adrian."

Ben got down on one knee and took out a ring from his pocket.

"Adrian we have been together for about 7 months and we are about to have twins together. So will you marry me?"

Adrian was in shock and you could tell by her facial expression. She was quiet for a while until she looked at the way he kept looking at me and then quickly answered.

"Yes Ben lets get married."

Everyone in the room was excited but Adrian was looking at me in the way she looked at me when she was dating Ricky. I never really did like that look but I was with Erik so I wasn't worried.

When Adrian, Ben, and Leo left I just kept thinking about how I am almost six months pregnant and we are moving soon so getting married now would be perfect.

"Erik, how about we go and get married now I will give the kids to my parents and we can fly to Atlanta and get married. We can say that you have practice and that I want to go with you. It will make it easier for them to accept watching John and Jr. and even if they don't want to we can ask Ben and Adrian."

"That is perfect Amy we will go next month when I can get my vacation times off work."

"Great then next month it is."

**Will Ben/Adrian get married……What will happen when Amy/Erik get married……What will her parents do when they find out…..Continue reading to find out.**

**Thanks again for reading and reviewing. But 12 really isn't enough so again if you want me to continue and right a sequel after the this story, I would like to get 30 reviews so please tell your friends to read and review too. Thank you and stay tune for the next chapter.**


	9. Kiss of Death

**Thank you for the 13 reviews. I really want to continue with my story but I would like 30 reviews if possible to continue. I don't want to just stop in mid suspense. So there will be 1 more chapter after this one until the sequel. Thank you and keep reviewing.**

_**Kiss of Death**_

Amy's POV

The month pasted really fast. It seems like just yesterday we were talking about getting married. I am about 7 months pregnant and Adrian is about 8 months. Ben was really in love with Adrian they had already got married before us. Leo let them get married and with Adrian on her own she didn't need her parent's approval.

So we took the kids over to my parents. They were excited to see them and then they looked at me. I had a bigger stomach and everyone could tell I was pregnant now. I mean 7 months and no one knowing would be cool but I couldn't hide it since the 5 month.

"Amy…."

"Yes mom and dad, I'm pregnant this time not with Ricky."

"With Erik right, I'm gonna kill him."

"Dad don't say that because you won't. He has been with me throughout the whole pregnancy and we love each other. So please watch the kids so we can go down to Atlanta so Erik can meet the team?"

"Amy we love them but we can't we are going away for the weekend with Ashley and Robbie."

"No problem we thought ahead so we asked Adrian and Ben also just in case."

"So have a fun trip Amy and tell Erik that we give him our best wishes."

"Thanks mom."

I took the kids and brought them back to the car. It was about a ten minute drive to Ben's house. The ride was quiet because John and Jr. were as quiet as can be. When we got there Ben was not home it was just Adrian.

"Adrian thanks again."

"No problem Amy. Anything to help out."

"Thanks, so Jr. likes to listen to his CD before he goes to bed. And Ricky will be picking up John from here tomorrow evening."

"Ok no problem, I know Ricky called me yesterday to find out if he was picking him up here or at your parents. Now go Erik is waiting for you at the apartment. Go."

"Thanks again."

"Go Amy, Go."

I got back to the apartment and Erik was waiting in the SUV. He had everything in the back of the car. We got to the airport with about 2 hours to spare but time flew very fast when we were waiting. The flight was about 3 hours long. It was late at night so it was kind of quiet. I would rest my head on Erik's lap and he would just comb his hand through it. He loved to tease me when he knew we couldn't do anything. I love him so much and I am glad we are doing this.

When we finally got there we grabbed our rental car and drove to the hotel. In the hotel there was a hot tub, only one bed but it was the biggest bed ever. The hotel had its own marriage chapel.

"So tomorrow is the day we finally get married Amy"

"I know baby, I can't wait. I am so happy."

"So do you want to get started on our honeymoon early?"

"I don't know Erik I mean I can't really use the hot tub."

"Who said anything about the hot tub?"

"Oh, it isn't bad for the baby so I guess if you want to we can."

"Ok if it is what you want."

The night was great. We haven't really had sex since I found out I was pregnant. So this night was the greatest. It was the first time I had been on top and it felt great. Everything was going according to plan.

The next morning cam quickly. We got up and got some breakfast or at least Erik got breakfast. He brought up the breakfast and gave me breakfast in bed. He had gotten it before I woke up. He was the greatest guy ever. I mean we had been living together like a family for a while now. But soon we would officially be a family.

The time finally came. We walked down to the chapel to pick the theme we wanted. The theme was Valentine's Day. I walked into the dressing room they had as Erik went to get his suit on. I put on this cute pink dress and Erik was wearing a nice black suit. We walked up to the stand were the usher was dressed as cupid. He went on with normal marriage ceremony until it was time to say I do.

"Erik do you take Amy to be your lovely wedded wife?"

"I do and will always."

"Amy do you take Erik to be your husband?"

"I…….."

**Back at Ben's place**

Adrian's POV

Ben and I were just sitting down on the couch waiting for Ricky to show up to take John. Erik Jr. was sleeping peacefully in his crib. We just adored the little guy. John was sitting with us waiting for his dad to show up. Ricky was late by over an hour now.

"I wonder were Ricky is."

"Same here Adrian."

"Ben can you go look for him, I mean I would but I can't drive in my condition."

"Okay anything for you Adrian."

"Thank you honey."

Ben left to go find Ricky. John had been getting fussy because he wanted his dad so badly. I put John on my lap and let him rest his head on my big round belly. He used it just like a pillow. All I could do was give a little chuckle. I was due in another month and Ben was being such a great guy with everything that has happened over the past 8 months.

John fell asleep on my lap waiting for Ben to come back with Ricky. He had been gone about an hour now and I was getting really worried. I had my phone by me so if they called I could answer.

I was really starting to worry now another two hours had past when the phone rang.

"Ben…."

"No its Ricky."

"Ricky your okay yea why wouldn't I be?"

"You were supposed to be here about three hours ago."

"I know they had me stay late at work and you know."

"Have you seen Ben, he went looking for you, we got worried and he hasn't called."

"No I haven't heard from him at all today."

"That's not good he always calls to check on me nowadays."

"I'll go look for him I promise. I'm leaving now so I'll call if I find him."

We hung up the phone I didn't know what to do so I called Leo. The phone kept ringing and ringing. I never got an answer so I called Betty. The phone rang twice before I got an answer.

"What's up Adrian are you okay."

"Yes Betty, but I am worried about Ben."

"I can't get a hold of him and he hasn't called in over 2 hours."

"Ben is missing?"

"I don't know I had Ricky go look for him."

"Okay me and Leo will be right home to help you out."

"No, no its okay Betty there is no need."

"Sweetie its fine, he is our son and your our daughter. We will be home in ten minutes; we are on our way now."

Ten minutes pasted when Betty and Leo finally got here. They walked through the door with worried looks on their faces.

"Where did Ben go?" Leo had a scared look on his face.

"I had him go look for Ricky because Ricky was 3 hours late. I don't exactly know where he went to look."

"Its okay sweetie, it will be okay." Betty could always tell when I was worried.

They both sat down on the couch with me. Through all the commotion john still hadn't woke up. Betty took my hand with both hands and started to hug me.

"Adrian, I will send my driver to go look for them it will be alright."

"Thank you, dad."

"No problem."

The search for Ben had been going for about another hour before the phone rang. I looked at the caller id and it had Ricky's number on it.

"Ricky did you find him?"

"Adrian…..Adrian……call"

The phone hung up.

"Who was it Adrian?" asked Betty who was sitting with me while Leo was in the nursery with Erik Jr.

"It was Ricky."

"Did he find him?"

"I don't know he said to call and it hung up."

We tried calling again and again but got no answers from either phones. Then the phone rang again. It wasn't Ricky or Ben.

**Back at the chapel**

"I do."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

We were so excited that we kissed for what seem like an eternity. Erik carried me to the elevator and into the room. He put me carefully on the bed. We started kissing again. We were so happy that it seemed like time stood still.

Hours and hours pasted and we were still kissing. The night was going great. We were finally married and my life was complete. Two great kids, even if Jr. wasn't mine and John wasn't Erik's they were still our kids, one on the way. It was just fantastic to see how my life was going.

We fell asleep about midnight and woke up at about 10 the next morning. Erik went down to the cafeteria and again got us breakfast in bed. I walked into the shower while he was getting food. I put on this really cute maternity dress to impress my new husband.

He finally came upstairs with a worried look on his face.

"What's wrong Erik?"

"It's Adrian she wants to talk to you it's important."

I grabbed the phone.

"What's up Adrian? Is everything okay?"

"Please Amy you have to come home and get John and Jr."

"Is everything okay?"

"No please hurry." Then she hung up.

"Is everything okay Amy?"

"I don't know but we have to go."

**Back at Ben's (last night)**

Adrian's POV

I answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Is this Mrs. Boykewich?"

"Yes this is. Who is this?"

"I am Dr. Magio. I am calling because I have Ben Boykewich and Ricky Underwood here in the emergency room."

"What happened?"

"They were in a car accident. They are in critical condition."

I couldn't speak; my stomach was hurting so bad it was hard for me to breathe. I then could feel the twins kicking through my stomach. It hurt so bad that I had to take John off my stomach and give him to Betty.

"Are they going to be okay doctor?"

"We don't know Mrs. Boykewich. We suggest that you come as quickly as possible."

**Will Ben and Ricky make it…….What is going to happen with Adrian…..Will Erik and Amy make it home in time………If you want to find out keep reading!**

**Thank you for reading. Now if you can please review. If I can get 30 reviews or 10 favorite stories then I will continue with the sequel. I already have 13 so come on guys roughly 20 more isn't that hard. Please review I really want to continue with the sequel after the nest chapter. Again thank you for reading. I also noticed that many people read the first chapter then they don't continue with it if you can please review and tell me why so I can improve it for the sequel.**


	10. Rather Loved Than Lost

**I was looking at my story's stats and I see I've had over 1,200 hits. But no one wants to review. So after this chapter I will have a comment page to discuss what you thought about the story and everything like that. You could give me ideas for the sequel, bad comments I don't mind just please comment so I can continue the story for the people who actually want to read it.**

_**Rather Loved than Lost**_

Amy's POV 

We got off the phone with Adrian and rushed to the airport. We used our two way tickets to get an early flight. Erik and I were worried as parents could be. Adrian didn't tell us what much but we could tell it was bad. The plane took off at about 10:30am and landed at 1:00pm. We rushed to our car and drove off as fast as we could. We finally got to Ben's house and no one was home. I tried calling Adrian over and over again, but got no answer. Then I noticed a note stuck in between the door.

_Dear Erik and Amy,_

_I know you will probably be mad at me but I have John and Erik Jr. with me at the hospital. Leo and Betty will be with them in the waiting room. I will be in the emergency room with Ben. Please hurry and come get here I have to tell you what happened. We are at Ulysses S. Grant Hospital on Mainview. Please hurry and get here Ben and Ricky really need you guys here._

_~Adrian~ _

"What could have happened to them Erik."

"I don't know Amy, I really don't know but we have to go get our kids."

We left Ben's and headed straight for the hospital. Erik was rushing to get there as fast as he could. We had to have run like 2 stop signs and like 3 yellow lights. We couldn't stop at every light it would have taken too long. We had to get there now.

Erik kept looking over at me. He could tell that I had a worried look on my face.

"It will be alright Amy."

"How do you know that when you don't even know what happened?"

"Because I know Ricky and Ben, they are fighters and what ever happened they will get through it."

"You're right but I can't help thinking that it is all my fault."

"How is it your fault Amy?"

"Because I just think it is."

"Amy you weren't here so don't think that."

"I know but…"

'No buts it wasn't your fault."

"I know."

We finally arrived at the hospital after a long thirty minute drive. We parked the car and rushed into the ER. We went into the waiting room and saw Lo and Betty with John and Jr. The two of them had tears running down their cheeks but the kids didn't know what was going on.

"What happened Leo?"

"They got into a car accident. They were both looking for each other and they finally found each other on the street. Ricky had accidentally run into Ben and knocked him off the bridge into a tree. While Ricky's car was still on the road a truck didn't see it and hit him. They are both in critical damage and the doctors don't know if either will make it."

Tears started running down Erik's face. He couldn't believe that he barely knew his cousin a month and now he might not make it another day. My eyes were tearing up but I couldn't cry because if I started to John and Jr. would start because they would know something was wrong.

"I got to go see them." Erik said as he walked towards the room.

"Erik the doctors won't let anyone but Adrian in there." Leo said with tears about to roll down his face

"Don't worry about that Adrian will convince them."

"Erik wait up I'm coming with you baby."

I caught up to Erik as fast as I could. I looked at his face and his eyes were red. He had tears forming in his eyes but he tried to stay strong for my sake. We got to the room and Adrian was sitting next to Ben. Ricky had no one there; he was just lying there while Adrian focused on just her husband.

Erik walked into the room, he put his hand on Adrian's shoulder and she got up and gave him a huge hug. They were talking for what seem like forever but I couldn't hear them through the class door.

Erik' POV

"Adrian, it will be okay."

"No it won't the doctors came in and said that Ricky is paralyzed from the waist down. They also said that Ben probably won't wake up. He is in a comma and the doctors don't know when he will come out of it."

I couldn't believe I might not be able to talk to Ben again. I punched the wall as hard as I could but all I did was hurt myself.

"Wait they came and talked to you but can't talk to Leo and Betty."

"Erik, I told the doctors not to tell them."

"Why Adrian?"

"Because I didn't want them to react the way I am in front of Erik Jr. and John."

"So where are Ricky's parents?"

"Erik I can't get a hold of them. I tried every number I could possibly remember but nothing."

"Its okay, they will get word and come."

We sat in the room and talked for hours. I just kept saying how I didn't even know Ben that long but it felt like I have for an eternity. Adrian would continue talking about how it was her fault. I would try to comfort her but nothing worked she was tearing up every time she looked at me.

"Adrian go tell Leo and Betty."

"But Erik."

"Please go let them know. They deserve to know. I'll stay here with them and go home for a bit we don't need you getting too emotional in your condition. And please take Amy with you. Tell her I said she should probably go home, being here won't help them in anyway."

"Erik I can't just let you stay here what if something happens while I'm gone."

"Don't worry Adrian nothing will I promise."

Adrian left and went to talk to Amy. Amy looked at me and I shook my head at her. Then Amy took her hand and walked out with her. I couldn't see her here crying over them. Not in her condition she had to go. Then the next thing I heard was Leo and Betty walking into the room.

"Erik…." Betty could barely speak. She was so scared and sad that tears were making her makeup run.

"Betty its okay. We know Ben he will wake up. I promise that." I gave Betty a huge hug.

"Erik you can go home if you want to." Leo said.

"I know but I can't leave you guys just yet. Did Adrian also tell you about Ricky?"

"No what about Ricky?"

"Ricky won't be able to walk again. He is paralyzed from the waist down."

"What that can't be the doctors said there wasn't enough damage to……."

Then the doctor came into the room. Betty looked at him with so much sadness in her eyes.

"Doctor will my son ever wake up."

"Well Benjamin is in too deep of a comma. Ricky Underwood will eventually but if Mrs. Adrian told you he won't be able to walk. The damage to his spine was more severe than we thought."

"What do you mean too deep of a comma."

"Mr. Boykewich, he got hit hard and his head received so much damage that he probably won't wake up."

"Why won't he doctor?" said Betty with a ticked off look.

"His brain suffered so too much damage. The only thing that could wake him up is a sudden shock but that could also probably kill him."

"Did you tell his wife that was the only way?" I said hoping he didn't.

"Actually no I didn't in her condition something like that could start labor early."

I was relieved that he said that because he was right it would probably start her labor early. With her having twins too, she has already gone longer than a normal mother would with twins. I hope Ben waked before she goes into labor.

"Thank you Doctor!" Uncle Leo said as the doctor left.

**At the Apartment**

Adrian's POV

"Adrian are you sure your okay?"

"I'm fine Amy, thanks for letting me stay here."

"Adrian it's the least I could do, you're my friend.'

I really was grateful. I used to treat Amy like crap and now we are like the best of friends. I still wanted to be in the hospital with Ben because he is my husband.

"Amy why did Erik tell us to leave?"

"You know Erik, he is the nicest guy and he worries about everyone. And with us being pregnant he figures that too much excitement can't be good."

"I want to be there. I can't just leave them there especially Ben."

"I know Adrian. I will drive you later."

"Okay thanks Amy."

"No problem."

I knew that if I was still there I would be in a worse condition then I am now. I couldn't get Ben out of my head. He is going to be a father and how can I take care of two on my own.

"Adrian what are you thinking about?"

"I'm just thinking about how I am going to be able to raise two kids without Ben."

"I know it will be hard but Ben will wake up soon I promise."

"I know, but what if he never does?"

"I don't know Adrian, Leo and Betty will try to help you as much as possible and so will we."

I felt a sudden pain in my stomach. I cringed and quickly grabbed it.

"What's wrong Adrian?"

"I don't know all of a sudden…….OW."

"Are you okay?"

Then as she asked that I felt a rush of water run down my pants. My water had just broke.

"Amy, drive me to the hospital now."

"Why Adrian?"

"Amy my water just broke!"

"Ok walk to the car I will grab the kids."

I walked out to the car holding my stomach like it was going to fall off. Amy took about ten minutes before she finally made it to the SUV.

"Amy what took you so long?"

"Adrian, Ben is awake."

**Back at the hospital**

Erik's POV

Ben finally woke up it took about a day for him to wake up. He couldn't move and he didn't know it. He looked at all of us like he didn't know us.

"Who are you people?"

"Don't you remember us Ben? I'm Erik, this is Leo and Betty, and they are your parents. I am your cousin."

"I don't have a clue who you are."

It looks like Ben has some amnesia due to the head injury he suffered.

"Ben we are here because you got into a car accident and an ambulance brought you here. Ben please try to go back to sleep you need your rest."

Ten minutes pasted and I saw Amy pushing Adrian in a wheel chair. She was breathing really heavily. It looks like she is in labor. I rushed out of the room to go help out. I caught up to Amy and took Adrian from her.

"Amy go sit down, I'll take it from here."

She let go of the chair and stopped running. Then she grabbed her stomach like she has felt a kick but this time it hurt even more. I stopped and gave the wheel chair to a nurse.

"Please take good care of her."

"I will I promise sir." said the nurse

"Erik where are you going?"

"Adrian I will be there in a minute Amy is in some pain."

I rushed back to help Amy sit down. She grabbed my hand and started to squeeze really hard. She was practically crushing my hand.

"Amy try to breathe deeply."

"I……..AM……."

"Amy I will be here the whole time I promise."

"I can't be in labor I am barely over 7 months pregnant."

"I will get Leo to get you a nurse."

"Erik don't go please it hurts so much."

"I know Amy, I know."

I yelled out for Leo hoping he would hear me. He did and he rushed out to the hallway.

"What's wrong Erik?"

"Amy is having contractions, please go grab a nurse."

Leo quickly ran to go get a nurse. He took what seemed for ever but it was only 2 minutes. The nurse then quickly rushed towards us with a wheel chair. I helped Amy get seated in the wheel chair and ran with her to a room.

"Doctor she is only a little over 7 months pregnant."

"Ok we will have to take a look at her and the baby and make sure they are okay."

"Okay I'm coming with you."

"No please stay out here; we don't want you to get in the doctor's way."

With that I stopped in my footsteps and all I could hear was Amy screaming, "Erik no COMES with us, will you tell him he can come too, please. I need him, I need him, I need him."

Then I heard the nurse say to her, "Amy he will get in the doctor's way he can't."

**In the maternity ward**

Adrian's POV

I was in so much pain. All I could think about was Ben being awake. I wanted him in here with me so bad. He told me he would be here with me when I went into labor. Then I saw Erik walk by the room I told the nurse to let him in.

"Erik what is wrong with Amy?"

"I don't know Adrian."

I felt the pain really starting now.

"ERIK……GET…….BEN!"

"Adrian he has amnesia he can't remember who we are."

"GET HIM NOW!"

"Please doctor give her medicine to help the pain."

"She is too far along for us to do that."

Then another nurse walked into the room for Erik.

"Mr. Speiz, the baby got wrapped in the umbilical cord. We have to do an emergency C section."

"Will Amy and the baby be okay?"

"Amy will but we are not sure about the baby. The baby isn't developed enough and might not be able to breathe on its own. I wanted to let you know, we should be done with the surgery in a couple hours."

With that she left the room and Erik was in total shock. I looked at his face and he was starting to tear up. His baby could die and he wouldn't be able to ever forgive me. It would be my fault if it died.

"Erik, I am totally SORRY." The pain was increasing. I was now ten centimeters, the babies were ready to come out.

"Adrian don't worry about it, it wasn't your fault."

"It was mine I should have been there with you guys. And instead I stayed here with Ben and Ricky."

"ERIK IT ISN'T Your fault."

"Adrian one big push now." the doctor said

I turned and looked at Erik. He had a look on his face of worry and pain. Of course it was because I was squeezing his hand but he still looked like he was worried about his baby.

I gave the doctor a big push and one of the babies was finally out. The doctor gave my baby to the nurse and she cleaned it up. They didn't tell me if it was a boy or girl.

"Okay Adrian one more push, here comes the other one."

I gave another push or two and the next one was out. The nurse grabbed my other baby from the doctor and took it to the cleaning table. Then she brought both babies back to me.

Then she said, "Congratulations Adrian, you have two wonderful baby boys."

I looked at them and then at Erik.

"Erik would you like to hold one?"

"I couldn't Adrian that is for Ben not me."

Then the doctor walked in again for Erik.

"Mr. Speiz please come with me Amy would like to see you now."

I couldn't believe two hours had passed from the time Erik got in the room to the birth of my twins. I was wondering how Amy and Erik were doing.

**What happened to Amy and Erik's baby……..Did it survive…….Will Ricky ever wake up……When will Ben finally get over his amnesia…….Read the sequel to find out.**

**Thank you for reading my story. Like I said I will have a comment chapter where I want to see all of the comments you have on the story. So please review about what you think and any ideas for the sequel. Again thank you for all of those people who continued to read my story I am very grateful. **

~Thank you~

~BowlingIsMyLife~


	11. Comment Page

**This is the comment page I promised. Please comment on anything you want. What you think about my writing. What you think about my story. Practically anything is welcome. Talking about the next episode of Secret life. Anything just please comment .**

**Thank You for commenting and reading my story thank you very much. Who knows maybe my next will be better. Also if anyone wants to tell me what you think of the ending and ideas of how the sequel should go.**

**~BowlingIsMyLife~**


	12. Long Wait

**I am sorry for the long wait, I had a sort of writers block and it was keeping me from updating. I had several ideas that I could have used. I decided to use this idea because I thought it would fill the story and make it longer. I actually decided to keep this one big story and not create a sequel but just add chapters to it. So technically next chapter will start the sequel but I won't create a new story to make it.**

_**Long Wait**_

Erik's POV

I waited for two hours before I could see Amy and the baby but when I walked into her room Amy was there but the baby wasn't. Amy was lying on her bed sleeping peacefully. The anesthetic must not have worn out yet. A nurse would come in and check on her every twenty minutes.

"Hey nurse, when will Amy wake up?"

"She should wake up in about an hour or so."

"What about our baby?"

"You have a wonderful baby girl. She is in the ICU right now; she can't breathe on her own so we are keeping a close eye on her."

"When can we see her?"

"You can see her whenever you want."

"Okay thank you nurse."

The nurse left the room with a used IV bag. I sat in the room waiting for Amy to wake up. I moved closer to her and grabbed her hand and stroked her hair. She was sleeping so peacefully I didn't want to wake her.

I decided that it was best if I went to check on Adrian. I walked out of the room and walked to Adrian's room. When I got there I saw her lying on her bed holding her brand new twins. I could see excitement all over her face. I walked into her room and sat on the chair next to the bed. She turned to me and gave me a nod before speaking.

"Erik how is Amy doing?"

"She is doing okay, she is sleeping right now and I don't want to wake her."

"How is the baby doing, is it okay?"

"She is in the ICU on a breathing machine because she couldn't breathe on her own."

"She?"

"Yes she, Amy gave birth to a baby girl."

"How wonderful Erik, are you excited?"

"I want to be, but with her in the ICU I don't know what to feel. I am worried shitless and I don't want anything to happen to her."

"It is my fault Erik."

"No Adrian, it isn't your fault. Like I told you before, if I would have been with you guys instead of staying with Ben; Amy wouldn't have been pushing you in the chair."

"But it is…."

"Adrian no it isn't."

"So have you seen her yet, your baby I mean?"

"No I am waiting for Amy to wake up and we will go see her together."

"Have you thought of any names?"

"I don't want to jinx anything so I really haven't been thinking about it. So what are your boys' names?"

"This is James," she said as she gave me the baby in the red blanket, "and this is my pride and joy Antonio, he is named after my first love that died of cancer" as she gave me the one in the blue blanket.

As I was holding them it reminded me of when Jr. was born. It was the greatest day of my life; it was right in front of marrying Amy. I couldn't explain it but holding the twins made me feel a lot better about my daughter. They were so peaceful when I was holding them. I turned to look at Adrian when Leo, Betty, and Ben came in. I gave Leo the twins and let them have some time to talk alone.

Adrian's POV

After Erik gave Leo the boys he left the room. Betty was just gazing at the babies, she just loved them. Leo gave them to her and she walked over to the window and sat in the chair. Leo wheeled Ben over by me so we could explain who I was.

"Dad, who is this?"

"This is your….." Leo said before I interrupted him.

"Leo I got this," I said as I looked towards Ben, "This should help you remember me." I sat up in my bed and leaned over to him. I grabbed him by the back of his head and pressed my lips against his. I kissed him for several seconds before releasing for air. "Did that jog your memory?"

"Not really but I really enjoyed it." He started to laugh after saying that.

"I am your wife stupid, I'm Adrian!"

"Adrian don't be so hard on him, remember he doesn't remember us at first either. He still doesn't fully remember us but he believes us." Betty retorted.

"So you are my wife?"

"Yes I am your wife."

"Wow I am a lucky guy married to the most beautiful girl in the world."

I was so excited when I heard Ben say that. Over the years I've known Ben he has always called Amy that but now that he doesn't remember her, he thinks this about me. I love that he can't remember only because of the fact that he doesn't remember Amy.

"Yes you are a lucky man. I'm lucky too for having you and our beautiful twins."

"Twins? But aren't we a little young for kids?"

"Ben we got married when I was pregnant with them. I just gave birth a little while ago."

"Then where are my children?"

"They are right over here Ben," Betty said giving the twins to him, "The one in red is James and the one in blue is Antonio."

The moment Ben was given the twins I could see his life was about to change. His eyes were tearing up and he couldn't hold them back. He just stared at them and started to act like himself around them. He was a child with a child but he is going to be a great dad even when being so young.

Erik's POV

I walked through the hallway walking back to Amy's room. I wanted her to be awake so we could go see our new baby girl. I decided to go to the cafeteria to get food for us. When I go there I saw Anne and George in the cafeteria. I walked up to them and they were talking to one another. I didn't want to disturb them so I waited but could hear everything they were saying.

"Do the doctors know why this happened, Anne?"

"They said that she was doing too much physically forcing her to have contractions. They did say that if that did happen Amy would have lost the baby."

When I heard that all I could think about that it wasn't my fault and I was calming down. I think I'll tell Adrian later.

"So what about Ben and Ricky how are they doing George?"

"Betty and Leo took him to see Adrian and the new twins. He still can't remember anyone but he trusts everyone. Ricky on the other hand hasn't woken up yet. The doctors told me that he won't be able to walk again."

"That is horrible, has his foster parents shown up yet?"

"No they haven't arrived yet. No one has been able to get a hold of them."

"That isn't good we should go to their house and get them."

When I overheard them say that I decided to go over to them. I walked up to them and jumped into their conversation.

"Hey guys have you seen Amy yet?"

"Yea we went to see her about 10 minutes ago" they both replied.

"Was she awake when you saw her and did you see the baby?"

"Yea we went to see her and yes Amy is awake. She is waiting for you so you both can go see your new baby girl."

"Thanks I'm going to go head up there now then."

I said my goodbyes and went to the elevator. I got into the elevator and push the 3 button to get to her floor. When I got up there I ran as fast as I could so I could get there fast. I got to her room and saw that Leo, Betty, Adrian, Ben and the twins were in there with her. I walked into the room and saw Amy sitting up on her bed all excited.

"Why are all of you here?"

"We came here to check and see how Amy was doing before we left to go home."

I turned and looked towards Amy and saw her holding the twins. Ben was looking at me all confused wondering who Amy was.

"Ben, Amy is my wife we got married a few days ago."

"Oh okay, I was just wondering…."

"I know Ben, you can't really remember her but don't worry it will all come back eventually."

"Dad where is the guy that was in the emergency room with me?"

"He hasn't woken up yet but he will soon."

"Alright guys everyone has to go, Amy needs her rest."

After I said that everyone said their goodbyes to Amy and left the room. I walked up to Amy's bed and helped her into a wheel chair. I pushed her out of the room and took her to go see our daughter.

Amy's POV

I was so excited to finally go see my daughter for the first time sense the C-section. I was so tired before that I barely remember what she even looks like. All the doctors told me was that they needed to take her to the ICU so they could help her breathe. They didn't tell me what caused her to get tangled with the umbilical cord but I know it was something I did. I know that Erik felt different. He probably felt that it was his fault that this happened because he wasn't with me when Adrian went into labor.

"Erik don't worry about it, it wasn't your fault."

"What are you talking about?"

"About our daughter getting tangled and me going into labor."

"I know it isn't Hun, I overheard your parents saying that you going into labor saved the baby. They told them that the baby had been tangled for a few days and the labor gave them the opportunity to save her."

I heard that and my mood changed quickly. Now all I could think about was how I ruined her life. How I got her tangled in the umbilical cord. Now I feel so bad that I don't want to see my baby just yet.

Erik could see that I was feeling bad and gave me a huge hug and a giant kiss. He continued to push me to the ICU before saying something that made me feel a little better.

"Amy, it wasn't your fault either this stuff happens. Stuff like this you can't control. I mean think about it everyone came to see you because they care about you, I care about you everything is fine. Our daughter will be fine I promise."

We got to the ICU and we went to the room they had our baby in. I looked at Erik and saw his eyes start to tear up. I looked back at the window so Erik couldn't see me cry but somehow he knew I was and grabbed my hand. He knelt on the ground next to me and I put my head on his shoulder. Then the doctor noticed us standing outside the room and came to talk to us.

"Mr. and Mrs. Speiz?"

"Yes, what is it?"

**Is the baby okay…..What does the doctor have to say…..What about Ricky……Keep reading to find out.**


	13. Author's Comments

**Author's Comments**

Iknow many of you don't like my stories. I know a lot of you do. I am looking for ideas for several of my stories. I have also been busy lately and having five stories I need some helping choosing which one to continue with. I have a poll on my page asking which story I should continue with. If you could vote that would be fantastic if not it's no big deal.

Thank you,

BowlingIsMyLife


End file.
